Scars -TsumexOC One shot-
by ThatLazyBch
Summary: Tsume's afraid of losing everyone again if he makes a mistake, which is why he acts so tough. Remembering his scar, Shauna gives him comfort in the time he needs it most. One shot.


The silver haired man gave a sharp hiss of pain as the girl tightly wrapped a bandage around his bleeding arm, tying a knot so it wouldn't fall off. He glared with angry golden eyes but she didn't seem affected. In fact, she seemed quite pissed off herself as she looked at the mess her mate was in.

"Your so reckless," She snapped, green eyes narrowed, "You can't expect to walk out of every single fight unscathed! And what's worse, you don't even _treat _them! Do you _want_ to die, you prideful idiot?" She growled at him in all her anger and concern.

The red wolf pup gave a small nod, though was much more calm than the she wolf, "She's right, Tsume," He gulped and stepped back seeing the grey wolf's angry glare but continued, "A-At least let us help you. What's wrong with us helping you out?"

Tsume growled, "I'm a grown wolf. I don't _need _help dammit."

"Your acting more like a little pup if ya ask me," Hige mumbled lowly, causing the leather clad man to snarl in his direction.

The alpha gave a small sigh, intervening before a fight broke out, "We'll rest here until your wound is healed."

"It's just a scratch, I-" Tsume started stubbornly but Shauna growled.

"If you move anymore, all you'll do is open up that wound and lose even more blood. Then you'll pass out, and nobody here has the endless strength to drag you. So just sit there, be quiet and get some rest." She ordered firmly, huffing.

Tsume glared at the black and grey timber she wolf he considered his mate, but eventually huffed in defeat and accepted her demands. There was nothing he could do right now other than do that so he didn't have much of a choice. Grunting, he dropped his human illusion and lay down, his back to the others. Shauna lay down next to him, not that he minded that. He enjoyed her company, whether he says it out loud or not. He felt the red wolf pup curl up at his other side, but he didn't even bother growling at him to leave. He didn't have the energy right now.

The night dragged on and the full moon came out. Green wolf eyes opened and a grey head lifted, the moon's rays giving him strength. It was only then he realized how thirsty he actually was, so he heaved himself to his paws and slowly made his way to the small lake the pack had decided to rest by. He was careful with his injury and kept off it, not wanting it to open up again.

Lapping up the clear water was a relief and made him feel calmer. That was, until he caught sight of the hideous scar that burned in his chest.

That scar.

It symbolizes the grey wolf's ultimate act of cowardice; betrayal, really, is what he had done. He ran. He ran when his friends were crying out in pain, begging to be rescued, to be relieved of their suffering and instead of helping them, he fled. They're pain filled cries still boomed in his ears whenever his thoughts went back to that horrible day. His leg wound forgotten, his chest began to ache as if the x shaped scar had been newly carved into his flesh.

He jumped slightly feeling something soft brush against his side, the familiar scent calming him down. A pair of deep golden eyes stared into his, filled with concern.

"Tsume," The she-wolf whispered quietly, "Are you alright?"

Giving a small grunt, he nodded, "I'm fine."

"Then... Why are you here? You need rest." Her black and grey muzzle rubbed against his neck, a common show of affection by now yet the grey wolf still couldn't get used to it.

"I just came here to... Think."

"About?" She tilted her head, sitting beside him. He didn't reply, but by the way he was gazing at his reflection, more specifically at the scar, she understood and sighed.

She leaned her head into his furry neck, silent for a moment. Her touch alone was enough to make all the muscles which had been tense up until now relax in the male's body, his breathing steady and calm. He had no idea how she could do that so easily, it seems whatever mood he's in, she can lighten it for him in an instant.

Finally, she spoke, "Tsume, I know your afraid of slowing us down... We're all afraid of that. But... You need to stop pushing yourself. It's not good for your health... You saw how you were earlier, you almost collapsed because you didn't treat your wound... You really scared me, Tsume..."

He frowned at her and leaned over, pressing his nose against her muzzle softly in an attempt to comfort her, "I'm sorry," He muttered, "I didn't intend to scare you..." He closed his eyes. "I come off tough and 'unbreakable' but... I don't even know why I try. I just... Can't stand seeing someone suffer cause of my mistake. Not again..."

Shauna gave a small smile, "Tsume... We're a pack. We look out for each other... You don't need to worry about any of that." She licked his muzzle affectionately, "Idiot..."

He couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped from his lips as he put up his human form, "It's usually _my _job to lecture _you_..."

She smirked, doing the same, "Well well, roles have reversed it seems..."

Silence fell between them as they simply enjoyed the other's company. Tsume wrapped an arm around her waist gently and pulled her into his chest, mindful of his injured arm. He nuzzled his head against her hair silently, eyes closed. She smiled, cuddling closer to his chest, her arms around him in a warm embrace. The two wolves fell asleep under the moon's soft glow, both hearts beating in perfect sync.

Small wounds will always heal if properly attended to. Scars don't heal, but if you continue to reopen the old wound, you can't expect it to fade away...


End file.
